Scholar
The Scholar is a Mystic class with a bias towards Item use and healing. It is one of the very few classes granting the Safety skill, and one of the two highest Rank Mystic classes with the Medic skill. It is also the only class that starts with the Safety skill; all others must reach a higher upgrade level before they get it. How to Obtain: This is one of the hardest classes to obtain in the game, probably because its benefits way outclass its Rank. To change to Scholar from a non-Mystic type, you either need INT significance or a perfect balance between Weapons, Items, and Mystic skills, with Mystic being higher than the other two but by less than 10%. From Mystic types you can either achieve the above balance as well, or you have to establish the Item/Mystic balance before reaching INT41. Trying to get the balance after that will likely result in changing to a hybrid or an Item-related class instead. Using any Item skill other than Potions also runs the risk of losing this class as soon as the stat requirements for the Rank 5 Item-related classes are met. Upgrade Options: The next Rank of the Mystic classes requires three Mystic skills to be developed: * Sage: highest Mystic skill is Hexes and at least 3 Mystic skills trained to level 7+, INT47+ * Thaumaturge: highest Mystic skill is Invocations or Evocations and at least 3 Mystic skills trained to level 7+, INT47+ Failing that, there are other Mystic classes: * Commander: highest Mystic skill is Wards, INT53+ * Warlock: requires all Arcana learned, INT59+ Since Mystics are already established as significant, developing another skill group will open up these options (PC only): * Paladin: highest Mystic skill is Psionics, STR47+ or INT47+ * Cleric: requires Quad Wield 13, STR47+ or INT47+ * Deathknight: requires Dual Power Grip 16, STR53+ or INT53+ * Ataraxian: requires Dual Two-Handed 17, STR53+ or INT53+ * Ninja: requires Dual Wield 22 and Katana 19, STR59+ or INT59+ Since the Item/Mystic balance likely already establishes Items as a significant skill group, Item-related classes are also an option: * Guardian: requires Item>Mystic, One-Handed 13 or Power Grip 13 or Two-Handed 13, Herbs 6 or Lotions 6, STR47+. This can be tricky as the Item significance also qualifies the unit for all Item and Item+Combat classes. Weapons will likely have to be trained to become the only significant skill before meeting the Item requirement. On the X360, it's much easier as only Items>Mystics is needed. Item * Thief: highest Item skill is Explosives, STR47+ or INT47+ * Alchemist: highest Item skill is Shards, STR53+ or INT53+ Item + Combat (PC only) * Scout: highest Item skill is Herbs, STR41+ or INT41+ * Hunter: highest Item skill is Lotions, STR47+ or INT47+ * Wanderer: highest Item skill is Traps, STR47+ or INT47+ * Assassin: requires One-Handed 15 and Sword 13, STR53+ or INT53+ Going to the other side of the spectrum, Combat classes are an option, but will require extensive grinding: * Guardian: requires Item>Mystic, One-Handed 13 or Power Grip 13 or Two-Handed 13, Herbs 6 or Lotions 6, STR47+. This can be tricky as the Item significance also qualifies the unit for all Item and Item+Combat classes. Weapons will likely have to be trained to become the only significant skill before meeting the Item requirement. On the X360, getting Items above Mystics is all that's needed. * Gladiator: requires Mystic>Item, Power Grip 16, highest Mystic skill is Wards, STR53+. X360 requirements are more lax, requiring only Mystic>Item. * Ordainer: requires Item/Mystic balance, all Weapon Types level 19+, STR59+ Category:Mystic Class